Networking use cases and/or business models are diverse and often have extensively defined network parameters. Accordingly, some cellular networks, including 5G networks, define slices that can be offered to users. Each slice is associated with qualitative and quantitative parameters. A particular use case and/or business model can employ an allocated slice, allowing for an ideal amount of network resources to be allocated to electronic devices associated with the use case and/or business model.
In accordance with common practice, the various features illustrated in the drawings may not be drawn to scale. Accordingly, the dimensions of the various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. In addition, some of the drawings may not depict all of the components of a given system, method or device. Finally, like reference numerals may be used to denote like features throughout the specification and figures.